


Ticket Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Mirror Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 12_daysofficmas, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward just wants to go home.<br/>Disclaimer:  Seriously, if you think I own anything of this, I’ve got a great house in Boxtown to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket Home

Edward peered at the diagram Willow had set out. “You really think this will get us home?” 

“Well,” Willow twined her fingers together. “It’s a theory. I mean, we’d have to test it.”

Alphonse looked up from the diagram to ask, “How?” 

“That’s the hard part,” Willow admitted. “I mean, there’re a lot of factors in play here; your world, and how you got here. Plus, the bad guys were doing a spell at the same time you did that gate opening thing.” 

Ling rubbed his chin. “Do you think that could be a problem?” 

“Of course it’s a problem, Ling.” Edward refrained from reaching over and slapping the back of his ponytailed head, but only just. “We don’t know what they were doing to open their gate.” 

“It’s a rift,” Xander said helpfully, rummaging around in the icebox and pulling out a can of soda. 

“Xander.” Willow rolled her eyes. 

“Rift, gate.” Edward shook his head. “Without knowing what they did, how they opened their _rift_ , we could still be stuck here.” He wanted to hit something. Damn it! They’d been stuck in this world for eight months now. Who knew what the hell was going on back home. No one even had an idea they might be alive here. His jaw flexed as he tried to keep control of his emotions at that. He’d made that promise to Winry, and now, what did she have to think? He still was alive; and Alphonse and Ling, too, but there was no way to get a message from this world to Amestris. 

“Hey, it’s not bad here,” Xander protested, leaning against the closed door of the icebox. “I mean, as long as you don’t mind the vampires,” he tracked one of them as he crossed the foyer, his white-blond hair nearly glowing in the dim light, “or the demons.” 

“Yes, Ed,” Ling said, smiling, “it’s not a bad place.” 

Edward glowered, his automail squealing from how tight a fist he clenched. “But it’s not home,” Alphonse said, sounding so polite, and kind, and Edward bit his tongue to keep from adding to what his brother said. 

“No,” Ling agreed, and his mouth turned down. “And we should go home, shouldn’t we? Ran Fan must be missing me.” His deep-set eyes twinkled. “And Winry must be missing you.” 

Growling deep in his throat, Edward turned away from the table. He couldn’t say anything about that. “All right, Willow, what do we have to do to test this theory?” Because it was sure as hell they wouldn’t get home just standing here.


End file.
